tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Sodor. Many of these were reskinned variants of existing characters; most never spoke. Tank Engines The White Tank Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Tanzania |basis=GNR N2/1 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-2T |wheels=8 |top_speed=60 mph |designer(s)=Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s)=GNR Doncaster Works |year_built=1920-1921 |railway= }} The White Tank Engine is an engine that appears in the background when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a reskin of Ryan. Basis The white tank engine is based on an Great Northern Railway N2 due to being a reskin of Ryan. File:Ryan'sbasis.jpg|Basis Livery This engine is painted white with black lining. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Gallery File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!700.png The Dark Red Tank Engine(s) |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Brazil Tanzania |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Dark Red Tank Engines are two engines that appear in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janeiro and later when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. They were reskins of Oliver. Basis The dark red tank engines are based on a Great Western Railway's 14XX Locomotive due to being reskins of Oliver. Livery These tank engines are painted dark red with yellow lining. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!536.png Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Purple Tank Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Purple Tank Engine is an engine who appears passing by in a yard in India when Thomas was visiting with Ashima and Rajiv. Basis This engine is a reskin of Oliver and is therefore a GWR Class 14xx locomotive. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Livery This engine is painted purple with yellow lining. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) The Brazilian Tank Engine |creator(s) =Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = Gabriel Porras |country_of_origin= Brazil |gender = Male |basis=SPR Type W |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Vertical boiler tank engine |fuel_type=Oil |configuration=0-4-0VBT |wheels=4 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built=1931 }} The Brazilian Tank Engine was an engine that Thomas and Nia passed in Brazil. This engine is a reskin of Raul, with an added moustache. Basis The Brazilian tank engine is based on a series of three vertical-boiler steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. Raul is also based on one of these engines. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas the Brazilian tank engine is standard gauge and has added buffers, unlike his real-life counterpart. File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|The Brazilian Tank Engine's basis Livery The Brazilian tank engine is painted grey with green lining. His front is blue and he has yellow and green stripes on his cab. He also has a yellow diamond in a green box on the sides of his cab. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Season 22 - The Journey Never Ends Voice Actors * Gabriel Porras (UK/US) Gallery BigWorld!BigAdventures!567.png Tender Engines The Tan Tender Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin=Mauritania |basis=FR 21/K2 class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=80 mph |designer(s)=Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s)=Atlas Works |railway= }} The Tan Tender Engine is seen shunting trucks for Thomas to take to Dar es Salaam. It is a reskin of Edward. Basis The tan tender engine is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 class due to being a reskin of Edward. File:Edward'sBasis.jpg|Basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!261.png Livery The tan tender engine is painted tan. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Orange Tender Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |name= |nicknames= |gender= Female |country_of_origin= China |relative(s)= |affiliation= |basis=FR 21/K2 class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=80 mph |designer(s)=Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s)=Atlas Works |railway= }} The Orange Tender Engine was an engine Thomas passed while searching for Nia in China. She is a reskin of Edward, with added feminine features to her face. Basis The orange tender engine is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 class due to being a reskin of Edward. File:Edward'sBasis.jpg|Basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Livery She is painted bright orange with maroon lining. She also appears to have a maroon running board and wheels with gold handrails. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Gallery BigWorld!BigAdventures!1166.png The Grey Tender Engine(s) |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Kenya Tanzania Brazil India China |affiliation= |basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Grey Tender Engines are engines that appear in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets Nia. Another is also seen when Thomas and Nia arrived in Rio de Janeiro and another one was briefly seen in India pulling a passenger train that later gave trouble for Thomas when it ran over a delivery of coconuts for the main station. One of the engines were also seen in China helping rerail a flatbed. These engines are reskins of Henry, the Indian one has Ferdinand's whistle. Basis Due to being reskins of Henry, the grey tender engines are based on a London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The grey tender engines are painted blue-grey with yellow and black lining, dark grey boiler bands, dark grey footplates, and yellow wheels. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo), Thomas and the Monkey Palace (does not speak) and The Water Wheel (cameo) Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Purple Tender Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |affiliation= |basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Purple Tender Engine was an engine who appears passing by in a yard in India when Thomas was visiting with Ashima and Rajiv. This engine is also a reskin of Henry. Basis Due to being a reskin of Henry, the purple tender engine is based on a London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The purple tender engine is painted purple with yellow lining. Its running board is grey and it has two separate yellow rectangles on its tender. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Gallery File:ThePurpleTenderEngineCGI.png Diesel Engines The Diesel Shunters |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Brazil India |affiliation=|basis=BR Class 08 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |basis = BR Class 08 |power_type = diesel-electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |year_built = 1952-1957 |designer = British Railways |builder = Derby Works |railway= }} The Diesel Shunters are engines that work in Rio de Janeiro and India, the first one appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive at the docks and was later seen in the shunting yards in India. The second one appears later when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas in Brazil. These engines were reskins of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis Due to being reskins of Mainland Diesels, they are based on the BR Class 08. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, and the Diesel Shunter are also based off of this engine. Livery One of the Diesel Shunters is painted blue and orange with yellow lining and silver bars and steps. His front also has black and yellow hazard stripes, with a red headlamp and wheels. The other one is painted aqua and dark blue with hazard stripes and a red headlamp similar to the first one. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (one only, cameo) and Tiger Trouble (one only, cameo) Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (one speaks) Voice Actors * Gabriel Porras (UK/US) Gallery File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!525.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!852.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!857.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!861.png The Chinese Diesel Shunter |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= China |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |basis = BR Class 08 |power_type = diesel-electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |year_built = 1952-1957 |designer = British Railways |builder = Derby Works |railway= }} The Chinese Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the foreground when Thomas and Yong Bao are talking about the Chinese New Year. It interrupts Yong Bao with its horn and engine, making it difficult for Thomas to understand what Yong Bao is saying. This engine was a reskin of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis Due to being a reskin of a Mainland Diesel, it is based on the BR Class 08. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Paxton , Sidney, and the Diesel Shunter are also based off of this engine. Livery The Chinese Diesel Shunter is painted lime with dark green lining and hazard stripes. BRClass08.png|Basis Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Thomas and the Dragon (cameo) Others The Chinese Breakdown Cranes |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |gender=Female Male |uk/us_voice_actor=Windson Liong (Male) |country_of_origin= China |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway= }} The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she had derailed when she was in China. During Thomas' later visit to China, the male crane had a close encounter with a runaway waterwheel built from bamboo; he inadvertently caught the wheel and threw it across the countryside. They were modifications of Judy and Jerome, with newly modelled faces, different liveries, and their nameplates removed. Basis The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Judy and Jerome are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|Basis Livery The cranes are painted green with yellow hazard stripes. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - The Water Wheel (male one only) and Runaway Truck (mentioned) Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Voice Actors * Windson Liong (UK/US) Gallery BigWorld!BigAdventures!1270.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1272.png The Indian Breakdown Cranes |creator(s)=Becky Overton |gender= |country_of_origin= India |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway= }} The Indian Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that Rajiv collected to rescue Thomas. Basis The Indian Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Judy and Jerome are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|Basis Livery The cranes are painted bright yellow. Appearances Thomas & Friends * Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (do not speak) The Rio Crane |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Teresa Gallagher |other_voice_actors= |name= |nicknames= |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Brazil |relative(s)= |basis=Four-link portal harbour crane |power_type=Electric |vehicle=Crane |drivetrain=Rolling Gantry Crane |wheels=16 |top_speed=1mph |designer(s)= |builder(s)=Kcrane |year_built=sometime after 1998 |arrived_on_sodor= |number= |registration_number= |owner(s)= }} The Rio Crane is a rolling portal crane in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Basis The Rio Crane is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Kcrane, which is extensively used to load and unload at ports and material handling at shipyards and metallurgy industry. Carly is another member of this class. File:Carly'sBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The Rio Crane is painted red with yellow hazard stripes along the underside of her body. Her cab roof is blue, as are her safety rails and access steps. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) de:Internationale Nebencharaktere es:Personajes Internacionales Menores Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Broad gauge Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Rolling stock Category:BR Class 08 Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-0 Category:2-6-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:International characters Category:India Category:Brazil Category:China Category:Africa Category:Twins